premier sasunaru
by sasuke7046
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un nouveau lycée. Nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis, nouveaux ennemis mais aussi nouveaux amours...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me fait réveiller par la sonnerie stridente de mon réveille. Je déteste ce son ! il faudra que je pense à acheter un radio-réveil. Bref, après quelques minutes de glandouillage dans mon lit je décide de me lever.

Aujourd'hui, premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. J'ai dû changer d'orphelinat car le gérant ne pouvait pas me supporter.

Heureusement, pendant les vacances, j'ai eu le temps de me faire de nouveaux amis. Le premier s'appelle Kiba, oui, il a un drôle de nom, mais vous comprendrez qu'au Japon on a des noms différents, mais Kiba est même un nom bizarre au Japon.

-Hey, Naruto, t'as fini de rêvasser ? je compte pas attendre sur toi pour partir !

Remarque Naruto n'est pas mieux.

-Heu, oui Kiba, m'empressais-je de répondre.

Je franchis le premier obstacle de la matinée, c'est à dire se lever. Facile à dire mais avec les lits durs de l'orphelinat, le dos le matin est un vrai enfer.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller, avec un t-shirt noir et un jeans noir. Avec le misérable salaire de serveur que j'ai, je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire pour acheter quelque chose de mieux.

Descendant dans le réfectoire toujours accompagné de Kiba je retrouve Hinata, Neji et Shikamaru. Ce sont mes autres amis.

Après une séance de bavardages inutiles, et avoir rempli nos ventres avec les corn-flakes mous du réfectoire, on se mit en route pour le lycée. Celui-ci ne se trouvant pas très loin. On a été voir l'extérieur avec Kiba, mais ça n'a pas aidé à calmer mon stress.

On se dirige vers l'amas d'élèves pour attendre la distribution des classes.

J'attends. Je ne suis pas dans la classe de Kiba ni d'Hinata. Peut-être de Shikamaru et de Neji ? Non plus.

Mince je suis tout seul, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je reçois une tape de Kiba dans mon dos qui me dit que ça va aller. J'expire un grand coup et me dirige du prof qui m'a appelé.

Après avoir suivi ce dernier, nous arrivons dans notre salle de classe. Là il nous demande de prendre place. Je m'assieds à une table au fond, quand un garçon prend place à côté de moi, rapidement puis dit :

-Désolé Sakura, mais je m'assied là.

La fille mignonne aux cheveux roses me lance un regard assassin et part s'asseoir à côté d'une fille blonde.

Moi je reste choqué par la beauté naturelle qu'est ce garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs.

-Ça va ? me dit-il.

Mince j'aurais pas dû le fixer comme ça.

-Je pensais juste que tu étais beau.

Merde qu'est-ce qui me prends de sortir ça à un parfait inconnu ?

A ma surprise, ce dernier se mit à rire de bon cœur.

La fille aux cheveux roses me relance un regard assassin. Quoi ? Je comprendrais jamais les filles.

-T'es pas mal non plus.

Je pique un fard. J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre à tout jamais.

Troisième regard assassin.

à suivre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je rougissais, putain, mais comment un mec peut me foutre sans dessus-dessous ?

Je suis hétéro aux dernières nouvelles !

-Bon, commença le professeur, pour commencer on va faire les présentations, chacun votre tour vous direz comment vous vous appelez, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas !

Je commence ! Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas.

Suivante !

Son regard se pose sur la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 15 ans, j'aime les beaux garçons et je n'aime pas les frimeurs. Elle m'a lancé un regard noir. Si longtemps que la classe s'est retournée vers moi.

Pouvait pas faire une meilleure rentrée !

Les élèves se présentent à tour de rôles, défilant chacun leurs tours. C'est finalement mon tour. Je déglutis.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 15 ans, j'aime dessiner et manger des râmens, et je n'aime pas euhhh… je sais pas en fait.

Nouveau regard assassin. Je comprend pas ! Je lui ai même pas parlé et elle me déteste déjà ! Dommage remarque elle était plutôt mignonne… Pas autant que le mec à côté de moi ! Attends qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? ARGH ! Je suis hétéro, H-E-T-E-R-O !

Ça me fait quand même penser que je ne sais pas son nom, il suffit que j'écoute sa présentation… Il a sauté son tour ?! Ah bah non en fait j'ai juste pas écouté, ok. Du coup je fais quoi ? J'aurai l'air d'un sombre crétin si je le lui demande maintenant.

Merde, merde, merde, merde…

Au pire je demanderai à Hinata, elle doit sûrement savoir vu le nombre de filles qui lui bavent littéralement dessus.

A l'interclasse, plusieurs élèves se rejoignent en papotant joyeusement. Le mec à côté lui bouge pas. C'est pas pour autant qu'il parle.

Sakura se presse à notre table. C'est à peine si elle ne me jette pas au sol.

-Pauvre Sasuke-kun ! il a dû passer son premier cours à côté d'une ordure pareille !

Les mots, même prononcés par une inconnue me font mal. Je sais qu'on ne veut de moi nulle part où je vais. Ceci étant elle fût heureuse d'obtenir un haussement de sourcil de la part de « son » Sasuke-kun.

Cependant pas de réponse. Elle passe 5 minutes à gaspiller sa salive pour rien et fini par retourner à sa place lorsque la sonnerie annonce le début du cours suivant.

Ce prof là a déjà l'air moins cool. On débute directe les cours. Cours d'histoire. Géniaaaaal. J'écoute le babillage incessant du prof.

Je commence à m'ennuyer ferme tandis que le cours se termine enfin. Encore une interclasse. Cette fois c'est la fille blonde qui vient. Elle aussi c'est pour Sasuke ?

A ma grande surprise, c'est vers moi qu'elle se dirige.

-Salut, fit-elle

-Euhh, salut.

-Ça va ? Naruto je crois ?

Je fis un bref hochement de tête.

-T'as pas pris de notes d'histoires ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Bah je suppose qu'ici, c'est pas comme dans ton vieux lycée où les profs te donnent les fiches et tout, ici c'est tu prends des notes ou tu te démerdes.

Ok… ça a le mérite d'être clair.

-Si tu veux, je te passe mes notes ?

Pendant ce temps elle lance un regard noir à Sakura, qui essaie d'attirer l'attention sur son décolleté.

-Excuse-la pour tout à l'heure continue-t-elle, elle lui cours après depuis la maternelle.

-Ce n'est rien fis-je en souriant, par contre c'est volontiers pour les notes.

-Je vais vite les chercher, bouge pas.

Pendant ce temps là je me mets à dessiner un croquis de Sasuke avec une Sakura qui braille autour. Je me prends tellement dans mon dessin que je ne remarque pas la personne qui se tient derrière moi.

-Chouette dessin, fit Sasuke.

Plus gêné, tu meurs.

Je parviens à souffler un petit «merci ».

Heureusement Ino si je me souviens bien arrive avec ses notes.

-Désolée, besoin d'aller aux toilettes, fit-elle un peu gênée, voilà les notes.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

La sonnerie rappelle les élèves à leurs places respectives, et moi j'attends patiemment la récrée. Je vois de loin Sakura se disputer avec Ino, me jetant de temps en temps un énième regard noir.

Aaaah, si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais mort tellement de fois que l'on m'appellerait Jésus.

A suivre…


End file.
